


Drive

by TheCaptain (BlueElectricFish)



Series: Doctor/Jack Stories [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sickly sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueElectricFish/pseuds/TheCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on now, just once!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

"Come on now, just once!"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, no."

"And why not?"

"Because she's delecate!" At this, the Doctor reached out and softly stroked the side of the TARDIS consol. Jack sighed, crossing his arms angrily and mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked, looking over half-heartedly. Jack just shook his head.

"Nothing." He said, smirking a little bit.

"No, no, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did, I heard it!"

"If you heard it, then why did you need to ask me what I said?"

"So you admit you said something!"

"I did no such thing."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Don't lie to me, Jack."

"Not lying, Doc."

"Jerkface."

"Excuse me?"

"Jerkface." The Doctor smiled, thinking that he had won, but Jack just smirked, moving closer to the small, dark haired man. The Doctor looked at him suspiciously, moving back slowly as Jack moved forward. Suddenly, Jack leaned forward, placing his lips directly onto the other man's. He pulled away quickly, smirking and turning towards where he was standing previously.

"I said, I love you."

"Oh."

"Can I drive now?"

"No."


End file.
